


Qrows closure

by Lifewillsuck



Category: RWBY
Genre: Closure, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifewillsuck/pseuds/Lifewillsuck
Summary: Qrows had many friends but this one was a quick friend he misses him
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Kudos: 3





	Qrows closure

**Author's Note:**

> I’m honestly sorry that I made this but I feel like Qrow needs this if he dies (I hope he doesn’t) but if he does I hope it’s like this

Qrow lies in front of Salem and looked at her with pure anger ’ _she’s the reason he’s dead!!’ He thought “you’ll pay for what you’ve done!” He gets back up and runs at he full of rage. Harbinger in his hand with Clovers clover in the other he runs as fast as he can but gets knocked down harder than before completely shattering his Aura. Salem smiles a sadistic smile at him “you think you can hurt me the Gods made me eternal” she smiles grabbing his weapon and stabs him like Tyrian did to Clover and smiles. She lifts him up and throws him out of her tower window he falls to the ground in the middle of team RWBY with Raven Taiyang and Zwie he looks at them barely breathing. Taiyang gets on his knees and starts to worry “Qrow no don’t die on us!” He says crying Qrow looks at Raven and smiles “hey Sis I tried” she smiles nodding “yes brother you did” and she starts crying. Qrow looks up into the sky and smiles “do you hear that? Clovers calling me he says he doesn’t blame me for what happened” Ruby grabs his hands and smiles accepting that he’s close to death “yeah uncle Qrow don’t worry you’ll be with him soon” Qrow looks at her “kiddo you’ve grown up I’m glad I was with u for most of........” he never finishes the sentence as he goes limp and stops breathing Zwie walks up to him and whines_


End file.
